Minion Gate
.]] World Objects are static objects that have a function in the World. Unless stated otherwise you will find these in Overlord, Overlord: Raising Hell, and Overlord II. Gates Gates are ancient arcane links between the Dark Tower and the domains. There are three different kinds. Tower Gate Tower Gates have a henge behind their portal. They also have one of each Minion Gate next to them. You can tell the difference between them and Waypoint Gates when it glows red, instead of Glowing white circles above it. Waypoint Gate Waypoint Gates are lesser Tower Gates, possessing no henge and no inherant Minion Gates, as very few have minion gates of any kind close to them. They do allow the Overlord to warp around that section of the level very quickly. Minion Gate Minion Gates are used to call minions from the Spawning Pit. They are colour coded. summons Browns from the gates.]] Pits There are two types of pits scattered around the World, only in Overlord and Overlord: Raising Hell. Blood Pit Blood Pits are used to gain Health by sacrificing minions. The less powerful minions will be sacrificed first. Mana Pit Mana Pits are used to gain Mana by sacrificing Minions. The less powerful Minions will be sacrificed first. The Overlord can send multiple Minions to the Mana Pit at one time and the Mana is transported to him and his visual HUD immediately. Once the Minions have been sacrificed, they do not return to the Minion Gate. Explosive Objects There are special kinds of objects in the World that explode shortly after being picked up by a minion. Do be warned that when set on fire, they explode quite quickly, this is also the case when another bomb explodes near them. :* The round spiky bombs — they actually look like water mines — are used by the dwarves in the Golden Hills, and also explode quite well in Overlord. :* Certain roundish green plants, about pumpkin sized, can be picked up by a minion, to blow up the less friendly denizens of the Evernight Forest in Overlord. :* The beetle eggs in the Ruborian Desert can be used to manipulate Bomber beetles. Set the beetle on fire and presto you have a bone-barrier-shattering-powerful bomb in Overlord. These also work well against Sandworms. Siege Weapons There are two sorts of siege weapons, only to be found in Overlord II: ,by The Glorious Empire,and their noble Governor Borius. ]] Catapult Catapults are handy for destroying buildings, guard towers, gates, siege towers, and wiping out a whole Legion of troops from afar. Ballista Ballistas, basically oversized crossbows, are handy for short distance attacks on Legionnaires. .]] Treasure Looting various objects like chests, wooden boxes, barrels, all sorts of vases, yields gold, but to really cash in, collect sacks of gold, or mine carts filled with gold. Sacks of Gold Travelling the world of Overlord and Overlord: Raising Hell you will encounter sacks of gold, worth 500 gold or even 1000 gold, that significantly improve your financial situation. So look out for them: :* Mellow Hills — Halfling Homes — After the second wooden door, take the corridor on the right and keep going. :* Mellow Hills — "Halfling Village" — Do not enter Melvin's Kitchen, instead keep right, slightly up a hill, use the Reds to extinguish the flaming hill (you found a spoke nearby). :* Mellow Hills Abyss — Past the Mana Pit, before you encounter the pumpkin patch with Bob the Farmer, keep right and enter the Halfling Village. :* Evernight Forest — Facing the entrance to the Viridian Caverns, where you find the Greens' hive, take the path left, in water you should notice the gold sack behind a wooden barrier. You will need the Blues to get it, though. :* Evernight Forest — The Moist Hollows — In the cave where you discover the Blues' hive, after the second vertical water barrier that you need two rocks to shut off. This is after the water labyrinth, where you needed to "Guard Marker" the minions through, to open the closed rock bridge. :* Heaven's Peak — Swamp — Exiting the Tower gate here, keep left, along the shore, on a Boombo bird island, you will need Blues to pick up the large sack of gold, yields 1000 gold. :* Heaven's Peak — The Understreets — Right behind the Water Serpent you will discover 3''' sacks of gold. Again you will need Blues to get them. :* Heaven's Peak — Fortress — Enter the fortress of the Silent Order, go south towards the draw bridge to find another large sack of gold, yielding '''1000 gold. :* Golden Hills — Fort to the Royal Halls — Entering the main gate, keep left, to find another large sack of gold, yielding 1000 gold. :* Golden Hills — Fort to the Royal Halls — On the left side of the colonnade leading to the Royal Halls gate, yields 1000 gold. Mine Carts with Gold A visit to the Glittering Mine in the Golden Hills of Overlord, will let you 'liberate' quite substantial amounts of gold. You need to find four carts filled with gold, worth 3000 gold each. :* Simply kill the large slug that swallowed the cart. :* Facing several wooden barricades with fire-arrow dwarves, turn right into the opening in the rock. :* Continue past these wooden barricades, next to the metal grated gate. :* In the area where you have to fight two large slugs you will find the last cart. Other Objects There are also other kinds of objects for minions to pick up and/or use. Anti-magic Shield The Anti-magic Shield surrounds the Imperial Palace, and a large portion of the Empire City in Overlord II. Sedan Chair To get into Empire City the Overlord needs to use a Sedan Chair, to be found in the Empire Heartland in Overlord II. Health & Mana flasks Looting reveals flasks of Health and Mana that up the appropriate stats of the Overlord. Egg Minions can grab Boombo eggs to distract them, especially useful if the birds are menacing Blues, in Overlord. Beer The minions, when swept, will pick up and drink alcohol. Since they do not take well to it, some animated hilarity will ensue. Food In Overlord the minions will occasionally also pick up meat on the tables of the Halfling Homes in Mellow Hills, and "messily" devour it. Spokes Both in Overlord and Overlord II you will need to find spokes for turn-wheels, letting you open gates. Rose's Luggage To make Rose your Mistress in Overlord collect her large luggage "mount" in Castle Spree.